At present, the blade diameter of a centrifugal fan used in an indoor unit of an air conditioner is small. During the rotation of the centrifugal fan, the centrifugal fan shakes slightly, and there is no situation where the centrifugal fan hits other components. However, the centrifugal fan with small-diameter blades will affect the air volume and performance of the air conditioner.
With the improvement of performance requirements of people for air conditioners, the centrifugal fan with the small-diameter blades has been unable to meet the needs of people. Therefore, a large-diameter centrifugal fan is required. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, for an indoor fan of a centrifugal fan 20′ with large-diameter blades, the centrifugal fan 20′ is driven and fixed by a motor in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, in order to avoid interference between the centrifugal fan and other components, a distance H provided between a lower surface of the centrifugal fan 20′ and an evaporator 30′ is greater than or equal to 8 mm. Because the centrifugal fan is large in diameter, the centrifugal fan will have a large amount of shaking. Meanwhile, under the action of gravity, the centrifugal fan will have a tendency of downward deformation, and then the centrifugal fan will hit the other components.